


agape

by noclouds



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy one year promare!, soft and sweet and you can mail me your dentist bills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noclouds/pseuds/noclouds
Summary: ἀγάπη, agapē; an unconditional love that transcends and persists despite everything
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	agape

**Author's Note:**

> lio character study! also, i wrote this back when i saw promare in december. but then i went to study abroad and then the world hit the fan so, it's been sitting my notes. really happy to share it with the world now.

he doesn't recall the last time being warm felt so at home. when heat and flames didn't fill him with rage. he thought, after it was all over, that the cold was better. it left him barren, a bit bruised, and alone. it wasn't easier to cope with his thoughts now in the silence, leaving him to question who he really was. but even in the own company of your conscience, you long for company. 

but this warmth was inviting. it was his home. 

a strong arm tightened around lio's waist, and the soft breath of exhaling snores tickled his neck. and besides himself, lio smiles. 

he could get lost in this warmth. let it coat his skin and soak his insides with the glee and tingly feeling of- of-

lio didn't know what to call it. or rather, was afraid to call it something anyway. 

galo said it often. the dumbass wore his heart on his sleeve. said it over pizza, with a mouth full of cereal, on the couch with an old movie playing on the screen with lio against his chest. they fit perfectly together.

lio was scared that the word wasn't strong enough for them, and that there was nothing in any language he knew that could describe them better. after galo de lion. after reconstruction. after everything they've gone through. 

he pressed closer to galo, satisfying the man who held on to him. galo hummed, lips a tight line against his sensitive skin. a shiver ran through lio, a reminder of the cold that he no longer wants to be accustomed with. 

if he could shred all of his duties, forget the work he does on the side with burning rescue, and cancel all the worldwide burnish outreach and recilitation... he would only do it if it meant he could stay wrapped up in galo's arms forever. 

lio flipped over, gazing softly in the dim moonlight at galo's face. he was so wild and energetic awake, that these stolen moments where he still looked like a lost child, lio found beautiful. from his long thick hair, his soft dark blue eyelashes against his tan skin, and his parted lips that blew out soft whistles each breath. lio would write down each chord and write it into a song. if he even knew music. he brought a hand up to caress galo's cheek, smiling at the man's instinct to press against his palm. 

his heart swelled.

lio wanted love, craved it, yearned for anything that galo would give him. he wouldn't dare acknowledge it and spent most times in the waking world land rolling his eyes at the man's antics. but it was so endearing. it was so goddamn endearing and lio couldn't help but imagine nuzzling himself so deep and so close to galo's heart that he could feel but a fraction of the connection they shared as they rid the world of the promare.  
for a firefighter, he was horrible at keeping one little firebug at bay. 

lio pressed his face against galo's collar, feeling the thump of his steady heartbeat against his own chest. they were both alive. they made it another day. he was so used to survival being a daily thing... lio forgot what it felt like to simply be. he trailed his fingertips along galo's skin before wrapping his arms around the man's neck and squeezing him tight. he didn't want to let go. he didn't want to lose any of this. he didn't want to lose anyone anymore. 

"..eh? lio?" galo mumbled, his own arms moving in accordance with lio's wishes. he felt his large hands press against his shoulders, his calloused thumbs rubbing calming circles there. but he was still half awake. "what, goin' on?" 

lio twisted to look at his partner's still sleepy face, gazing deep into those bright blue eyes until he felt satisfied. 

"hold me, galo. that's all i need." 

and instantly, he felt like they were one again. 

" 'course... i love you." 

strong arms, thick muscle, and tender soul surrounded lio's presence. the smell of galo's aftershave and shampoo filled his senses, so intoxicating that he didn't need to live on anything else. so warm that like this he felt just as powerful, if not more, than he'd ever been. he held back, just as tightly. 

"i love you too, galo thymos."

and maybe it was okay to say it as easily as that, for his heart did swirls and loops in his chest cavity, feeling as giddy as a child. 

galo had already fallen back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i really like writing poetic character studies that only exist in the land of lowercase. if you liked it too, please leave a kudos and consider sharing your thoughts with me in the comment section! 
> 
> please stay safe! 
> 
> you can find me at [pequenoleon](https://pequenoleon.tumblr.com) on tumblr or [@prettyboysknee](https://twitter.com/prettyboysknee) on twitter ~


End file.
